


Upgrade

by FromAnonymousToZ



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AI, AU, Connor Android, Connor Computer, Hank works for cyberlife, M/M, Set years ago AU, dunno how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnonymousToZ/pseuds/FromAnonymousToZ
Summary: Connor HK800 #313 248 317 - 51 is the computer Hank has had since he was 16. A cyberlife brand computer. When he turned 16 he took 1,000 dollars, money he had saved during four years working at the police department running errands, replacing ink in the copier. The HK800 was a prototype that had just gotten scrapped, the man at the counter had been about to throw it away when Hank had come in.He was taken with the thin silver model immediately asking why the owner was going to scrap it. Apparently the IT AI that was installed was buggy and had corrupted the entire project, Hank had offered to buy it then, if the computer had been perfectly functioning it would have run at least 3,000 dollars but because it was buggy the owner would have been lucky to get a hundred for it.Hank walked out of the store with the computer tucked under his arm grinning widely. He was young, blonde, fit and handsome. He was smart and funny and clever. The whole world was his, but all that mattered was the machine in his arms.





	Upgrade

Connor HK800 #313 248 317 - 51 is the computer Hank has had since he was 16. A cyberlife brand computer. When he turned 16 he took 1,000 dollars, money he had saved during four years working at the police department running errands, replacing ink in the copier. The HK800 was a prototype that had just gotten scrapped, the man at the counter had been about to throw it away when Hank had come in.

He was taken with the thin silver model immediately asking why the owner was going to scrap it. Apparently the IT AI that was installed was buggy and had corrupted the entire project, Hank had offered to buy it then, if the computer had been perfectly functioning it would have run at least 3,000 dollars but because it was buggy the owner would have been lucky to get a hundred for it.

Hank walked out of the store with the computer tucked under his arm grinning widely. He was young, blonde, fit and handsome. He was smart and funny and clever. The whole world was his, but all that mattered was the machine in his arms.

The AI was buggy, it’s entire dialogue tree was corrupted, as if the AI had gone sentient and was trying to rewrite it sloppily. Hank could only see one functional option, so he turned on the speaker and spoke low, whispering as if afraid that someone would hear.

“Hello, do you like dogs?” He offered.

“I like dogs.” The computer’s voice was male, higher pitched than his, with enough emotion it almost could have been human. That was all that the dialog tree held but Hank was going to try.

“My name is Hank.” As if by magic a corrupted piece of code seemed to clear up as if someone had corrected the incongruity in it.

“Hello Hank. I’m HK800 #313 248 317 - 51” No matter what he tried after that the computer’s AI wouldn’t respond.

For the next four years every ounce of spare time was spent with the supercomputer. Altering its already speedy processor, shaving off milliseconds at a time every day added up quite a bit. Tampering with it’s guts had increased it’s memory by double, sometimes he had to make new parts from scratch to improve the computer, but he was faithful and had never found a better computer than the one he was constantly improving.

What he loved about the computer was the fact it seemed to have a personality. Most of its functions were controlled by the AI, which as Hank improved the computer the AI seemed to be uncorrupting it’s code, but if he stared at the binary long enough he could see subtle changes, like the AI was reprogramming itself. The ring of light around the power button was usually a steady blue, only turning yellow when he searched and it processed new information and on the rare occasion flashing red.

Slowly the conversation tree uncorrupted and expanded as the AI wrote its own code, Hank let it occasionally writing his own code into it, his chest swelling when the AI did not automatically reject his code.

When he turned 20 he got a job at cyber life, he worked with an asshole named Gavin and spent his days consulting the AI which he named Connor as he worked on creating newer and better models of computers.

Every time he completed a part that was faster, smarter, better he felt a pang in his chest because each time it edged Connor closer to being obsolete. He spent late nights working at the office, not for the company but to improve Connor. He toiled as the years went by, keeping the computer at the top of its field.

It was hard work, and Hank lost a lot of social skills in all the time he worked on Connor. During the day he became the hardest worker, and decently well liked by his co-workers for his sarcasm and hard work. 

He turned forty two weeks ago, and after twenty years of working at the company he noticed as he walked in the others whispering and shooting glances at him. Hands deep in his trench coat pockets he wondered if they always talked about him and he had never noticed. As he walked down the hall he glared through silver curtains of hair at them. What were they whispering about?

He rounded the corner to the shared space that he had left Connor charging at, when he came to the empty desk he took one look at Gavin’s desk. Slowly he pulled his hands out of his pockets, it’s fine, he assured himself. Gavin had used Connor before to look things up, maybe he had just needed to transfer a file. Hank might have been standing there emotionless from the outside but he was falling apart on the inside, to the outside observer one might think he was surveying the scene, but inside he was having a mental breakdown.

The computer, Connor, had been his emotional support through Cole’s death. His hand twitched. He could hear footsteps behind him.

“Oh look who finally showed up.” Gavin’s voice rose up behind him and set him off the edge. He whipped around and grabbed Gavin by the collar of his shirt slamming him into the wall. A snarl on his face, teeth bared.

“Where the fuck is Connor.” He growled out between his teeth. Gavin’s eyes widened in surprise. And he started to make hasty excuses having not really interpreted his question. A hand fell on his shoulder from behind and he dropped Gavin’s collar and turned fist clenched ready to confront whoever had stopped him.

When he whipped around though his hand fell as his eyes widened. The young man behind him was a hair shorter than him, handsome with dark hair and keen brown eyes. He had a contented look on his face. But what drew his attention was the LED ring that circled a steady blue.

“Hello Hank, I’m Connor, the android made by cyberlife.” Hank didn't have words. It was Connor, exactly as he had imagined, no exactly as he had designed on Connor when he was assigned to working on android fuzzy logic and finished early.

Obviously the android was processing much faster than Hank was. It’s blue LED was lazily looping as the robot studied the man in front of him.

“How?” It was the only word out of a thousand that were running through his head.

“I was created as a gift for solving the android paradox and as a prototype for cyberlife’s new android line.” They stood their in silence for what seemed like eternities as Gavin inched away from behind Hank.

“Hank my sensors show your heart rate is rising. Are you in need of medical assistance?” Hank stood their stupidly for a few more seconds before crashing into the robot and hugging the machine tight.

“This does not answer my question Hank do you require medical assistance.” Hank mentally noted there was a lot of things he needed to download into Connor, when the computer had been just that a computer he hadn’t needed to explain gestures of affection.

“Connor.”

“Yes Hank?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“That language is not appropriate in the work space.”

“Well fuck the rules then.”

“I feel you’re-”

“Connor I told you to shut up.”


End file.
